


Kingdom Of Love 💖💕

by Lost Fairies (Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Book, King’s Throne Game Of Lust it’s the game I play, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Lost%20Fairies
Summary: A kingdom, filled with happiness, love, compassion, trust and hope throughout the Kingdom Teoria, the people loved their King and Queen.For many reasons, they weren't treated like dirt, they weren’t tortured for speaking their minds, they helped one another whether they were old or young, deaf or blind or both.But one beautiful evening was destroyed after the birth of their newest member of the kingdom, an unknown figure had cursed the poor babe, bring nothing but death, hatred, sadness, hopeless, mistrust, disappointment and disaster in their wake.Feeling sick with the way their people was treated, the people worked together, no matter what or how they are going to do it, they will protect their kingdom, their new member of the Royal Family.They will break this curse to make them free once more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Kingdom Of Love 💖💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this will be my first time writing anything that isn’t Harry Potter.  
> There will be a curse but not Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time or Merlin type, so I wouldn’t be using their contents.  
> Only ONE CHARACTER WILL BE USING IT AND THAT CHARACTER IS CURSED.
> 
> I will go back and forth, correcting my work, as I wanted to get it out.

_How it all started....._

_Many, many years ago, the people of Teoria had lived in fear, as the last few King’s and Queens were harsh, cold, cruel, unloved and stricter towards their people._

_The first King, had ordered that all women, from the age of 15 - 40, to walk around in no clothing to cover their dignity. Beaten if they refused. Some were killed or raped by the King if they ignored him. The men in the Kingdom were uncomfortable with the new laws, with respect for the women, behind closed doors the men gave women, they were working along or speaking with, they gave the women a robe, that covers them from their collarbones to their knees, and slippers for their feet to keep them warm and comfortable when it gets cold._

_The next two years, the next King and Queen, had issued a law. That all women are forbidden to work, they weren’t allowed to do any ‘mens’ work. They were only allowed to work in their homes, as housewives, or either they would became the King’s slaves, the Queen agreed as her husband became cruel when he was crowned but it was the Queens right to the throne, she had a knight, while the King was busy with the new girls. The Queen saves them when the King was sleeping, and sent them to a different area that the King has no knowledge of._

_Then after the harsh years, it was just ten years had gone by, the new couple fell in love, the king’s right to the throne through his birth. Both of them had destroyed all of the disgusting laws, one night as they were discussing the laws. The people were afraid and confused. They were eager to listen to them as they were the ones to destroy them. Next evening, though King and Queen walked out to the balcony, looked over to see their people, waiting to hear their news, smiling as they were right about how bad it was before them._

_————————————————————————_

**King** : “Hello all. My name is King Harold Larson, King of this beloved kingdom of Teoria. I pledge my vow and oath to my lovely wife Annabeth and to my people, all of you, young and elderly. That never again, shall you all live in fear, for all women, you all are now free to work to you’re hearts content, to all women, I plead that you all can wear clothing, only to undressed for when you are changing to go to sleep or with you’re beloveds. It goes to the men as well. I sincerely hope that from now on, we can live in harmony, happiness and peace, like you all used to before the old laws were issued. Now I will give you, my love, my heart, my dear wife, our beloved Queen, Annabeth Marie Larson.” _Annabeth walked towards the edge, looked over to the people. She took a deep breath, ready to make her speech, her husband smiling at her, on her right, giving her some courage._

_She let out a sharp gasp. Her emerald green eyes had a silvery mist in them. Her voice that once held her musical and melodic became haunted, Harold and their people had stopped talking, held their breaths, waiting for Annabeth, they became alert as she spoken a warning._

**Annabeth : **“ ** _MANY YEARS FROM NOW; A KINGDOM THAT FILLED THE PEOPLE WITH HAPPINESS,_**

**_A CHILD WAS CURSED ON THE DAY OF THEIR BIRTH; IT HAD TURNED A KINGDOM TO SADNESS,_ **

**_A TRAGIC MOMENT WILL ARISE._ **

**_THE CURSED CHILD CAN BE EASED BUT CANNOT END; BY THOSE WHOM ARE OF AND NEAR THEIR AGE;_ **

**_IT HAS STARTED OF BY BEING THEIR FRIEND, BUT THOSE WHOM HAD LIED,_**

**_OR TRIED TO USE THEM, WOULD BE THE FIRST TO FEEL THEIR RAGE._ **

**_ONLY THIS CHILD CAN PROTECT OUR PEOPLE FROM NOW ON;_ **

**_BUT WE CANNOT DO THIS ALONE! FROM THIS DAY FORTH;_ **

**_THE CHILD WILL CLAIM THEIR BIRTH RIGHT TO THE THRONE,_ **

**_AND TRAVEL AROUND FROM EAST TO WEST, SOUTH TO NORTH._ **

**_BUT FOR NOW, OUR BELOVED KINGDOM,_ **

**_TO BRING BACK PEACE, WE MUST STOP WITH THE HATE,_ **

**_WE WILL FREE THE CHILD FROM THIS FATE!!!!!”_ **

_Annabeth’s eyes became clear and she looked at her husband in confusion. She let a sigh as she remembered what she was going to announce, before she spoke of a prophecy._

**Annabeth : **“Ah-yes. Welcome everyone, I want to apologise to you all for what our ancestors had done to you in the past. We have announcement to make...” _She didn’t realised that there was a tense atmosphere in the kingdom, as she thought they were waiting for her. She takes a deep breath and lets out a small nervous laugh._

 **Annabeth : **“I’m pregnant. I’m hoping that the child is a girl though, what? Why are you looking at me like that? Harold? What? Did I do something wrong? Why isn’t anyone saying or celebrating?” Her eyes widen in shock, fear and disappointment. She ran off when she sees the horror and lost in her husbands eyes, the mistrust, fear and horror in her people eyes.

_Then it became three years after that prophecy, Queen Annabeth gave birth to twins. Two girls, Rachel and Louise Larson, none of the girls weren’t cursed as it was in the prophecy. Annabeth had died as she grew into depression because of the horrid looks the people gave her when the twins were growing into a bump. The King blames himself for her death. He grew his daughters by himself, until they were officially over the age of sixteen._

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! It’s finally out! I hope you all enjoy it like I did while writing and reading it. I will post the pictures with their names and the chapters that they were from.
> 
> Thank you all for reading; Kingdom Of Love.  
> See you on the next chapter!


End file.
